


Cat-Herding

by Luthien



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthien/pseuds/Luthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cats and dog: John and his team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat-Herding

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2011 McShep Match Drabble Tree. Words taken from another drabble in the tree are bolded.

Sometimes Ronon reminds John of a cat, restlessly pacing Atlantis’ halls, all too-aware that Wraith are out there, his for the hunting. Teyla, too, can be cat-like, all quiet stillness and long, knowing stares. Rodney reminds John of a cat first thing in the morning, demanding attention - and breakfast - until John awakes.

John’s always been more of a **dog** person. Some days he feels like a dog in the middle of his own special herd of cats. Just as well he kinda likes them, and the fact that Rodney usually wakes him because he’s hungry for something other than food.


End file.
